


You're a Wolf

by Kathysinister



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1366888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathysinister/pseuds/Kathysinister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a songfic prompt on livejournal. The song is "you're a wolf" by seawolf. A witch comes to winterfell and a young Jon, Robb, and Theon pay her a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're a Wolf

_Old gypsy woman spoke to me, said you're a wolf boy get out of this town_

Robb sat at the small table in his tent somewhere a few miles outside the walls a castle Frey but he could sense them in his mind. Grey, oppressive brick where within his bride to be would be sitting or eating or some menial thing. Promised to someone just to cross a bridge, no man could be worth so much if that were true. However, what's done is done, his father had to be avenged, the Lannisters will have to pay for this and they didn't have enough gold in the world to keep Robb from putting all their heads side by side in a pretty row.

As a child he had always wanted to go into the battlefield, he wanted to be respected like his father, fight and try to save the men to the left and right of him. He so wanted to be honorable like father but this marriage promise made his gut feel like stone ever since his mother had told him of his upcoming nuptials and Arya's intended. Robb certainly did not want to be the one to tell Arya she had been promised off already. She, even at a young age, was always very clear about what she did and did not want to do, whether it was archery or needlepoint or her studies. Robb had been much more easy going as a young boy. He'd do anything his parents asked of him in order to gain true worthiness and appreciation in his parents eyes. Perhaps if this wasn't so perhaps he wouldn't be promised to a Frey girl he'd never met.

A memory from his childhood had been picking at the back of his mind ever since they left with the Frey men. Once a traveling woman came to Winterfell and asked his father would it be alright if she could stay for a few days to rest before traveling on to King's Landing. He agreed on the conditions she not cause any harm to any of the people of Winterfell. The old woman agreed and blessed him. Robb had thought it so strange at the time, how could an old woman who'd probably seen quite a few summers and winters harm anyone. She didn't look at all strong enough to pick up a sword let alone swing one. She had a leather patch over one eye and her back was quite crooked. Her hair, or what was left of it due to age, was white as his mother's horse. He noticed when she walked people tended to give her a wide berth. He just couldn't seem to understand it.

"She's a witch!" Theon said during their swordplay with Jon later that day. "She's got to be a witch, just look at her. We should go see if she'll give us a spell to make us strong! No! We'll make her tell us our futures!"

"It wouldn't be proper to see a witch, besides what if she does something horrible to us."Jon replied.

"Father her made her promise to not cause harm to anyone." Robb reasoned. 

"Well then, I think we should go. No one would dare cross a Stark in Winterfell's walls." Theon, always the one to feed the fires of their adolescent misadventures had talked them into it. They would see the witch.

The three searched and searched, not wanting to ask an adult where the witch was for fear of being found out by Lady Stark and punished for attempting to cause trouble or defy the Gods or something mothers always seemed to complain about that didn't hold much weight with young boys. They found the witch sitting in the Godswood under the ancient tree Robb had feared when he was very little, though he would never ever tell anyone that.

"Oi! Witch! Tell us our futures!" Ever the ill-mannered impatient, Theon walked up to her first, so eager to appear unafraid.

She pointed one gnarled finger at him without turning her head in their direction. "Step back boy, your future should not be known lest it scare you from becoming a man. Begone! You smell of salt and iron. No good ever came from an iron born. Not for them or others."

Theon stepped back, a little daunted by her reply. "She probably can't, she's probably just a foolish old woman." he whispered to Robb and Jon. Jon stayed silent through their entire conversation with this old woman, shifting from foot to foot, knowing it was wrong to speak to her but couldn't leave the other boys for fear of being jested at later.

Robb stepped closer to the old woman, tentatively. "Please old woman, if you can tell us our future, will you?"

At his soft request, she finally turned to face them. "You're a wolf boy, you're future is fighting for your pack. A promise will be made and not upheld by you. You are not your father. You will not live surrounded by children in Winterfell. Another fate awaits you."

She then turned her eyes to Jon, who said nothing but held her gaze. She let out a sharp bark of laugh after a moment. "Ha! Black is safer for you boy, but not by much. Black and white will soon to fight. Black and white will soon to fight and so to the south I go. Begone all of you! The father calls his cubs to supper!"

The three ran off more confused than they had gone and never spoke about the old woman's words. She was gone from Winterfell a few days later but Robb never forgot her words and he knew when Jon began to speak of taking the black years ago that he hadn't either.


End file.
